


Earned It

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 疼痛让人清醒，同时也令人上瘾。





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> # 本文含有D/S成分，Dom!ArK/Sub!NENNE，有相应情结/情节的描写，请务必确认可以接受再继续  
> # 时间设定是在S2 stage1 季后赛之后，其实无所谓我只是想写有点fetish的捏  
> # 当然了车的部分还是捏阿克，这样就完美的诠释了又奶又凶的zrg，\耶/  
> # 最重要的，一如既往的我流高雷，为了您的身心健康请及时退出  
> # 最后一次警告，为了您的身心健康请及时退出

这不对，郑然官的状态不对，他必须马上去见他。洪渊俊在收到郑然官短信之后想都没想，几乎是立刻开始收拾东西出发。 

洪渊俊穿着帽衫和运动裤，背了一个巨大的黑色网球包，头发被外面的风吹的有些乱糟糟的，看起来就像是课后去参加体育训练的大学生。他进门后一边脱鞋，一边有些担心的看着郑然官。 郑然官刚才冲了个澡，正裹着浴袍缩在沙发上盯着电视发呆，看见洪渊俊进来，他几乎要从沙发上弹起来。洪渊俊只是抬了抬眼，就直径往浴室走去。关门之前，他又回头看了看郑然官，用口型说了去准备。

浴室传来的水声让郑然官更加无法平静。他来来回回走了一会儿，伸出双手拍了拍自己的脸，又使劲深呼吸了几下，才从背包里掏出自己的小毯子，铺到了床中间。他把浴袍脱了放在一边，然后爬上床，跪坐在毯子中央，一只手在背后紧紧握着另一只的手腕。

洪渊俊从浴室出来的时候完全变成了另外一个人。湿漉漉的头发有一侧梳到后面，换上了方形的半框眼镜，穿着黑色的衬衣和西裤。纤长的十指尽数藏在黑色的皮手套下，手里拎着一根马鞭。厚实的地毯吸收了皮鞋踏在上面的声音，直到他走到郑然官旁边并且清了清嗓子的时候，心事重重的郑然官才慢慢地抬起头来。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，眼神飘忽的厉害，张开了嘴却发不出声音。

“你为什么会来这里。”明明是个疑问句，洪渊俊却是用陈述的语气说出来的。他用马鞭挑起郑然官的下巴，让他的脸对着自己的。郑然官的眼睛无神的盯着马鞭的中段，轻轻摇了摇头。

洪渊俊看着郑然官说不出话的样子扯了一侧的嘴角，似笑非笑的哼了一声。接着开始解袖扣，把袖子往上卷，露出一截纤细光滑的小臂。本来他就不怎么喜欢户外活动，当了职业选手之后外出晒太阳的机会更少了。在黑色的映衬下，手臂上的皮肤宛如是接近透明的苍白。

他伸手在郑然官的肩头拍了拍，玩味的盯着那片小麦色的皮肤。

洪渊俊抖了抖手腕，马鞭带着划破沉默的清脆响声落在郑然官的后背。郑然官的肩膀颤抖着沉向一侧，但是他像是犹豫了一下，深深吸了一口气，身体又慢慢归位。

接着是第二下，第三下……越来越大的响声代表着越来越重的力气，但是除此之外，屋子里安静的仿佛只剩两个人的呼吸声。

“告诉我为什么。”洪渊俊的声音听起来像是从很远很远地方传来的，他用带着手套的掌心抚过郑然官的后背，那里因为刚才的抽打出现了几条浅浅的红痕。鞣制皮革和皮肤的质感是完全不同的，陌生的感觉加上鞭痕被触碰的刺激让郑然官后背的肌肉收紧，身体直接反弓了起来。他仰着头，轻轻闭着眼，眉头紧锁。洪渊俊给了他一会儿缓和的时间，然后揉了揉他的肩膀，帮助他平静下来。但是郑然官依然紧紧咬着嘴唇，一言不发。

洪渊俊伸手去捏住郑然官的脸颊，然后有些用力的让他把头转向自己。“我希望我问问题的时候，你能说出你的回答。”指尖多用了一点力气，郑然官的嘴唇被捏的嘟了起来，“不然下次我就买个给狗用的口笼，你就再也不用说话了。”

郑然官喉结抽动了几下，终于发出了轻不可闻的声音：“我，很后悔。”

“后悔什么？”洪渊俊松手放开郑然官的脸，他还保持着跟刚才一样的姿势，只是原本一直在身后交握着的手松开了。他颤抖的更厉害了，手根本没法在身后握到一起，只好在前面抱着手臂。

“后悔那个冲动交出去的大招，后悔头天晚上想太多，后悔刚开局的时候觉得十拿九稳……”郑然官的声音越来越小，他整个上身蜷了起来，手臂压在胃上。他觉得自己身体的温度正在一点点流失，他什么也抓不住，什么也留不下。

洪渊俊拍了拍郑然官的头顶，又揉了揉他的脖子，侧身坐在他旁边。精神上终于达到了临界点，情绪上终于找到了发泄口的郑然官开始啜泣，他想去抱洪渊俊，却被摁住了双手。

“如果这是你的答案，那么我觉得你根本没有用脑子，”洪渊俊温柔的摸着郑然官的侧脸，声音却格外的严肃。“重新跪好，我给你五下的时间，认真的想想。”

郑然官点点头，用力吸了吸鼻子，重新跪正了身子。

第一下。

郑然官想起了跟洪渊俊刚认识的时候，他们并肩走在在夏日深夜的回家路，他总是喜欢看着洪渊俊在心情好的时候蹦蹦跳跳的背影。那时候他肯定想不到之后两人的关系会进展到什么地步。

第二下。

郑然官清楚的记得自己第一次的失意。多数队友被签去了顶级联赛，其他也都有了接下来的安排，而自己只能暂时去陌生的队伍里过渡。正是那时候洪渊俊发现了他内心深处的秘密，带着他走出了消沉。

第三下。

洪渊俊以助教身份在学院队线下指导郑然官的时候他收到了满满两本笔记，几乎是洪渊俊一整个赛季的分析和总结。郑然官用手指划过字迹的时候似乎能感受到洪渊俊当时的心情。那两本笔记的最后一页都写着我在等你，郑然官，我在这里等你。

第四下。

郑然官的意识突然回到了之前的赛场，昏暗的后台，拥挤的候场区。在黑暗中他趁乱握住了洪渊俊伸过来的那只手，纤细的手像是有魔力一样带着令人心安的气息。如果他再勇敢一点，或许能在那手背上落下一个吻。

第五下。

红色的痕迹交叠着覆盖了郑然官的整个肩膀，疼痛让人清醒，同时也令人上瘾。

郑然官抬起头，噙着眼泪直勾勾的看着洪渊俊，“我不应该后悔，我不应该怀疑我的选择，最不应该…不相信我自己。”

迎接他的是洪渊俊熟悉的怀抱。他把手伸到郑然官的嘴边，郑然官迫不及待的用牙齿咬着手套指尖的边缘把手套拽了下来，陶醉的把脸贴在洪渊俊的掌心。皮制品残留的气息和沐浴露的味道交织在一起，像是一剂只针对郑然官的迷魂汤。他闭着眼睛贪婪的嗅着洪渊俊手上的味道，侧着头停留了好久，呼吸才慢慢平静了。洪渊俊托着他的头慢慢让他枕到自己腿上，用手指去梳理他后颈的头发。

几分钟之后郑然官缓缓睁开了眼睛，往日的神采奕奕又回来了，眼神里一半是热情一半是笑意。洪渊俊脸上也重新变成了温和的表情，他俯下身去吻了郑然官，然后搂着他一起躺倒在床上。

两人在床上躺了一会儿，洪渊俊开始有些困了。他摘了眼镜，解开了胸前的两颗扣子，换了个姿势想抱着郑然官睡觉，没想到腿一抬却碰到了郑然官挺立的阴茎。洪渊俊的脸刷一下就红了，郑然官倒是磊落的很，他手脚都缠在洪渊俊的身上，然后撅着嘴把一串声音夸张的吻落在洪渊俊的侧脸。

“你穿衬衣真的太好看了，你穿黑色真的太好看了，你好美……”

直白的赞许让洪渊俊有点不好意思，他用手去捂郑然官的嘴，却被对方轻松的抓住拉到嘴边，开始充满挑逗的舔舐掌心和指缝。郑然官的另一只手也没闲着，在洪渊俊的脖子后面揉了揉就暧昧的用指尖划过他的脊骨，一路向下。洪渊俊不能自已的一阵战栗，让郑然官眼里的笑意又加深了一些。但是这个笑意在他的手抚摸到洪渊俊的裤子之后就有点凝固了，薄薄的西装裤子下过于平滑的手感代表了什么呢？

“渊俊你……”

洪渊俊的头埋在郑然官的胸膛里，轻轻点了两下。之前在浴室的时候他不仅洗了澡换了衣服，还顺带做好了全套准备，包括红着脸直接套上了贴身的西装裤。郑然官把他的裤扣解开，手往后穴摸去的时候，也毫不意外的发现那里是一片湿滑。他顺势把手指挤进去，怀里的洪渊俊发出了满足的叹息。

郑然官觉得自己现在甚至可以用狼狈来形容：后背上是火辣辣的疼，胯下是硬邦邦的疼，而这一切的始作俑者现在正满脸陶醉在他手指上轻轻的操着自己。现在洪渊俊的衬衣扣子都解开了，精瘦的胸膛全部露出来，裤子也被褪下了一半卡在腿窝，香艳的场景让郑然官再也无法控制自己，他几乎是迫不及待的抱起洪渊俊，虔诚的献上自己的身体来膜拜他的。

两人在第一次释放之后又意犹未尽的吻在一起，洪渊俊不小心用指甲蹭到了郑然官的后背，他嘶的一声抽搐了一下。洪渊俊赶忙去检查他后背的情况，一边向红肿的部位吹着气，一边心疼的说自己今天下手有点重，后背其实并不是一个承受马鞭的好位置。

郑然官没说什么，他只是把洪渊俊的双手拉过来放在自己胸前，又用自己的双手覆盖上去。直到确认自己心跳的声音能透过肋骨和皮肤传递给洪渊俊之后，他才缓缓的张嘴，轻声在洪渊俊的耳边说，

“我爱着你给我的一切。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇我拖了一个多月……真的很难写，如果辣了您的眼睛……谁让你非要看的:)  
> 应该不需要但是还是想说，这是非常错误的鞭打工具和方式请千万不要模仿……  
> 以及请大家尽情脑补穿黑衬衣的hyj有多美好……


End file.
